Gift's
by 1abcabc
Summary: How do Jane cause pain, Alice see the future. A book based on the gift's vampires have in the twilight saga. Review and put a name of the person you want i'l try to do them all. My fist fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The twilight saga and all of its characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie** Meyer

How jane causes pain

Janes** POV**

How could that pathetic little girl, "Bree", who was in an army, a Newborn army, how stupid could that Victoria get true, I did give them a 5-day limite to serve her armys porpuse but all of them were killed, Except Bree.

She was going to pay for what she did,even though the Cullens offered her to should have know that the Volturi dont give second chances.

I focused on her, to make her pay for what she had done, she suddenly fell on the floor screaming in one steped out of line,everyone knew what I was capable of.

I was getting bored of this " Bree " as much as I enjoyed seeing her withering on the floor and screaming in pain, I missed Volterra. "Take care of that Felix, I'd like to go home"I

said.

Felix approced Bree, I was smiling evily st this point,and ripped her head off and chucked her head and body into the fire.

"The Volturi dont give second chances" I said, just to remind them, them I turned and sped away with Alec beside me and Felix and Demitri behind us.

**A/N: I know I didnt put all of that scene in there I'l make Alec's gift next, Review if i get 2 il carry on**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The twilight saga and all of its characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and thank you to the Guest who voted Aro this chapter is for you.**

**Set before Aro killed Didyme (his sister) in 1000 BC**

**Aro's POV**

**I was in the library, Marcus and Didyme was also there, I was quite happy, due to my sisters I picked up a book my hand accidentally brushed Marcus's shoulder and a memoire played in my head it was of Marcus and Didyme chatting about how they would love to see the world another about them discussing a date, they wanted to leave soon but was willing to wait a bit longer.**

**I felt joy for my sister and her husband as they both desperately wanted to see the world but then I felt anger ,they would not leave, we had to be the most powerful coven in the world.I would have to kill them, No wait Marcus had a gift that was too valuable to be destroyed it would have to be Didyme, although I loved my sister dearly my love for power was too great.I would have to think of a plan, one that would kill Didyme but keep Marcus with me.**

**Hmmm...**

**I would have to get her alone, when the rest of my coven was away, il give her my blessing them I would have to get Marcus away them I would kill her. Goodbye my dear sister I thought as I made my first move to kill her...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading review for who you want next, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have been thinking about a new story for about a year but I didn't know what to do with it, after a lot of deciding I will post more info check out my profile.**

**Although on my poll I got 2 ( 1 because I accidentally voted) votes for a Cullen but no name was PMed or reviewed so Il do Chelsea for for everyone's support and reviews.**

Chelsea's POV

Master had told me that a vampire called Heidi was going to join our coven but he wasnt sure if she was loyal to us or not,so I was to bind her to my masters and the coven.

Master had told me that she had the gift of attracting people to her so, naturally, she would become our "Fisher", that would be handy

.As she entered the room Master Aro gave me a nod to signal me to bind her.I concentatedon a bit of string wrapped around her and tying it to the coven tightly and to my master's even them, untill master's told me to break the bound, Heidi would remain loyal to us.

**A/N: Sorry its so short please review or PM and let me know if you would like a new story**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Really sorry that I haven't updated, I have had tons of exams and a lot to think about for my future, so i'm giving you guys an update.

Didyme pov

Me and Marcus were going to travel across the world in 5 year's. 5 years until me and my love leaves the Volturi to follow our dream to travel the world, I was so happy about it that I felt my gift seeping out and people around meabsorbing the happiness, even little Jane smiled, even if it was a evil smile but it still was a now my life was complete.


End file.
